Keen
by SomewhatDecentPenName
Summary: It's been a week since their last encounter, after a strange note appears in Clarice's kitchen she decides to go on a hunt for Lecter, but she only has a month to do it, after that the FBI will come looking for her.


Keen

**A/N: Okay, I know this is beyond crappy but it's getting late, I'm tired and am making stupid mistakes, so here is just the start. It takes place a week after the movie Hannibal.**

**Enjoy?**

Chapter 1: Question

"Starling, Starling?" Clarice's boss startled her, "Are you alright?" She simply nodded; she had a habit to fade out lately though that never happened much before. "I imagine you've got quite a bit to think about…" Her boss sat up from his chair and walked with a cliché strut to the window behind his desk, he stared for a second then turned his head looking down at the floor from his shoulder, "You have to know, you did a phenomenal job in dealing with Lecter back at the lake house, I personally don't blame you for what happened to Krendler, although the media and his _family_ say otherwise. Between you and me I never really cared much for him, suffice to say he served some purpose here for a while." He turned on his heel and walked back to the desk as Clarice thought of what Lecter had said the day at mall, how _They are weak and believe in nothing_. "Anyway, regardless of what I think…" he looked up from his desk and stared into her eyes, "It's best that you leave for a while, at least a month. Relax, breathe and then come back when you're ready," his condescending tone and its implications irking her just a tad too much.

"Sir, I am more than ready to return, and while I appreciate the consideration I'd prefer to return straightaway," spoken with her normal business voice.

"I'm sorry, Starling, but no. Think of it this way, you'll have month to clear your head of this mess while we clean up and deal with the media. You'll be back for the interesting cases and miss the boring stuff; it'll be just politics while you're gone. You don't have a choice, _Agent_ Starling, I suggest you leave quietly."

Suppressing an enraged, heavy sigh, Clarice spoke, "Very well, I'll just grab a few things from my desk and leave; I'll be back in month." She turned to leave the room but stopped at the door, "By the way, should you see the Krendler family give them my condolences," she then continued on and did as she said.

Now home, Clarice dropped onto her couch, emotionally drained. The past week's events had taken its toll. As if the piece of Lecter forced into her head wasn't difficult enough, though she had so desperately desired to reject it, this week reminded her how her life, her fate was forever tied to Lecter's.

She lifted the remote, watched whatever the TV flipped on to. An hour later she had left for her dreams. By midnight, three hours afterwards, she awoke again. Groaning she sat up and stumbled to the kitchen.

After filling a glass of water, she glanced at the table and the lit candle that sat atop it with a little folded note that read Clarice in unmistakably perfect handwriting. She moved over to it, now fully awake. She picked up the note, Hope you are feeling better, Clarice; H. Skin crawling she shoved the note into her pocket. She took a quick calming breath, before sauntering back to the living room.

Still holding her glass of water, her fingers twitched until the glass fell and shattered. She decided not to bother cleaning up and left the house completely engrossed in her feelings of exasperation with her car keys in hand.

Ramming the keys into the ignition, she sped off to the nearest airport. Within the next hour she was on a flight to Florence, where she knew Lecter had hid before.

"Would you like something to drink Ma'am?" The attendant asked.

Starling has been gazing out the window perfectly absentminded, "Oh, no thank you, Ma'am. But do you have any blankets?"

"Oh sure, I'll be right back," not a moment too soon did she return, "Here you go, is that all?" Clarice nodded and turned the overhead lights off, luckily no one was seated next to her; the airplane was relatively empty. She stretched out knowing she wouldn't get any sleep, though it did help to rest.

"Where are you, Doctor?" She mumbled prior to shutting her eyes. _I'm right here, Clarice. _

**A/N: Cliché ending, yes, sorry… but again this is just the start plus I'm beginning to get writer's block, kinda to be excepted though with school starting up again, **

**Also, I haven't stopped writing my other stories, they're just taking a while, but there will be an update, sorry 'bout the wait.**


End file.
